The New Girl
by HoliMoliCow
Summary: So this is my first story it's after the first encounter of Sasuke, after he left. Better than the summary. KakaSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuOC. Rated T to be safe.Discontinued
1. A failed mission, a new beginning!

Hey yo

Hey yo! This is my first story, so don't be too mean, any way this is set after the first encounter of Sasuke after he left, does that make sense? Well any way it is!

A failed mission and a new beginning!

Naruto and Sakura were silent the whole return home, Naruto was silently inwardly beating himself up. And Sakura just felt numb. Sai, as always did not notice the silence and was content in himself. Yamato (**A/N is that his name? I can't remember**) was aware of the silence but thought best not to disturb it.

On their arrival they went straight for the hokage tower, walking solelmnly but quickly, wanting nothing more than be left to their own devices.

"Shizune, I wanted it over THERE!" yelled a familiar voice, coming from none other than the hokage herself, Tsunade.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura smiled sadly at her mentor's antics as she entered the office. It was a mess of papers, more so than usual, and the furniture was all over the place.

"Are you remodelling or something?" Naruto asked, quieter than usual, and by quiet, I meant not shouting. Looking around, I noticed that was probably what they were doing.

"Get out, get out! Everyone that isn't ninja out!" Tsunade yelled

"So, well here's the mission report, hokage-sama"

"Thank you, Yamato." We got up to leave but before we reached the door she simply said, "Wait, Sakura, Naruto, I have some news. And a mission."

We all turned around and sat down again waiting for her to speak. "Well, the mission is simple enough, just a D-Rank, so I really just though I'd give you a break, you'll leave tomorrow afternoon, the exact time is up to yourselves."

"OK, SO WHAT IS THE MISSION GRANNY-TSUNADE!?" Naruto screamed already excited.

"I was getting to that, Naruto. Well the news intertwines with the mission, so I'll give that to you first. A new resident is coming to konoha, a civilian, so you'll be travelling there, with Kakashi, to pick her up, and return safely, she asked for basic protection, so it will be a breeze."

"Where is there, exactly?"

"Hmmm?"

"You said you'll go there, you didn't say where there was."

"Oh, well, it's sand, so when you-"

"GAARA! I HAVN'T SEEN HIM IN AGES!"

"Yes, Gaara will be there, Kakashi will have the details, you're dismissed."

So I left, all the while thinking, 'who is this girl?'

So that's the first chapter, I won't continue untill I get at least five reviews, if you do review, i'll put up your name and stuff

R&R


	2. The Sand Village

Yey

Yey! New chapter! Anyway this is leading up to where they meet the new girl

I was supposed to wait until I got 5 reviews, but couldn't, so here it is!

Chapter 2: Hana

They arrived at their destination just before sunset- The village hidden in the sand.

Obviously, they were tired from the two-day long journey and needed rest. They would meet the mystery girl tomorrow; the only thing on the agenda for tonight was sleep.

"Right, so we're here, so, where exactly are we staying the night again?" Sakura asked.

"Urrrhhh, I'm not sure actually. . ." Kakashi chuckled nervously in reply, while rubbing the back of his head.

"So, you're telling me THAT WE TRAVELLED ALL THIS WAY AND DON'T HAVE A PLACE TO STAY THE NIGHT!" Sakura screamed. Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole conversation and was simply bobbing his head as if watching a tennis match while listening.

"No, no. We have to go into town and go to the kazekage tow-"

Hearing this Naruto interrupted and bellowed "GAARA!"

"Yes, Naruto. Now let's go, we're late." Upon hearing this they set out, all consumed in their own private thoughts, and arrived in less than ten minutes.

"Hello, what brings you here?" Chirped the receptionist, a little creepily actually.

'I hate receptionists, all fake smiles and chirpiness, uuuhhh' thought Sakura

'DUDE she's HOT!' was Naruto's thoughts at this moment.

"Can you help us? We're looking for the kazekage's room."

"Yes, top floor third door on the right, may I ask what you're business here is?"

'She told us where it was and then asked us what we were here for; if we were enemies we would be long gone!' Inner Sakura thought.

'Don't be so rude!' Sakura scolded her inner-self.

'Well, I am right.'

'Well, yeah, I guess you are, but that's not the point-'

'What's the point then?'

'The point is doing say that out loud!'

'I didn't.'

'Don't be a smart-ass!'

By the time Sakura stopped fighting with herself, they were in front of the kazekage's room. Kakashi knocked.

"Enter" came the gruff reply.

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled as he entered the room, grinning ear to ear, literally looking like an idiot.

"Naruto." Gaara replied nodding curtly, with not an ounce of emotion in his voice or facial expression, but his eyes shone a little bit more when they entered.

"Sakura, Kakashi" He continued, nodding at each of them in turn.

"Good day Gaara"

"Hello, kazekage-sama"

Gaara led them to the desk where there were three seats on one side, and one on the other. They all sat down, Kakashi on the left, Naruto in the middle and Sakura on the right. Gaara sat down after a while.

"So, I will have two guards show you to your rooms, I have given you two, Kakashi and Naruto in one, Sakura in the other, understood?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"As much as I would like to catch up, I am afraid I do not have the time, so I will be seeing you, you are dismissed."

They left without a moment's thought, collected their belongings, and waited for the guards. Two minutes later they arrived, both of them reaching for Sakura's bags. She blushed as they both smiled at her. Naruto looked shocked, but Kakashi was more than a little protective over his only female student, and scowled at both of them, when they ignored this, he went over and punched one in the jaw.

"Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked, and then a bit more cockily, "are we a tad bit jealous?"

"What? Of course not!" He said, just a bit too fast. She laughed

"I'm a big girl now, no need to be protected." She said scornfully 'you go girl!' Inner Sakura said, 'But you're not really annoyed, I mean, look at him, he's SMOKIN'!'

'What?!' she said inwardly 'I do not feel attracted to this man!'

'Yes, you do.'

'No, I don't.'

Yes, you do.'

'NO, I DON'T!'

'Look, I'm you so you do'

"Sakura?" Kakashi said, waving his hand in front of her face, "you zoned out there for a bit, you ok?"

"Hmmm, oh, yeah, yes I'm fine."

"Good, cause we're at your room."

"Oh, well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Kakashi's POV

'I'm really tired, better sleep' he mused to himself, while walking towards the bathroom. He changed into his pyjamas, which consisted of a pair of tracksuit bottoms, and his mask of coarse. Walking towards the bed, which was single, he sighed.

"What's wrong sensei?"

"Hmmmm? Oh nothing, I'm just a little tired."

"Ok, well, night."

"Goodnight Naruto." He said, in all honesty he wasn't fine; he was still disappointed they didn't bring him back. But wasn't surprised, he had guessed Sasuke would be stronger than Naruto, but still, disappointed he was. He gradually drifted off to sleep.


	3. Hana

Hey

**Hey! So, third chapter, they FINALLY meet the mystery girl, it's kinda rushed, but hopefully still good, R&R people!**

Remember: 'example' mean thought

"example" mean speech

'_Example' _mean inner sakura

**Chapter 3: Hana**

Beeeeeeeeeeep!

Beep!

Bee-

"SHUT-UP!" screamed Sakura as she trew the alarm clock with all her mmight. Sighing, she got up and went to her bag, unzipped it and got out a brand new one.

"It's a good thing I always keep a spare." She thought aloud. Looking at her clock, she saw it was 7:30.

'Why am I up?'

'_Because of the mission, duuuh'_

'Oooh yeah, we're meeting this girl today, aren't we.'

'_Well done, Einstein.'_

'SHUT UP!'

'_NO!'_

'I can't be bothered with this.'

She got up and went to the bathroom. Quickly, she got a shower and patted herself dry. Looking in the mirror, she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

'I wonder who this girl is. . .'

Walking into the room, she went to her bag; she didn't bother unpacking, and took out a clean outfit and got dressed. Eating a small breakfast of toast and tea, she left for the boy's room, with her bag, that was across the hallway. Knocking, she heard the door click as it unlocked.

**Normal POV**

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kakashi replied coolly.

"You sound so _serious_! Like seriously, '_as ready as I'll ever be_' what was that about? We're not going into the wars!"

"Thanks for your input Naruto, it will be ignored."

Naruto looked a bit annoyed, it _was_ the truth! Who says that! Seriously!

"Let's go, she's probably already there."

"Ok."

"Ok."

They walked silently the rest of the way, too tired to open their mouths. Arriving at the small café they agreed to go to, they saw it was empty. 'So much for her being here!' thought Sakura. Deciding to sit and have a second breakfast, they sat at a table, and a waitress came over.

"What would you like to order?" She asked flirtatiously to Kakashi. Kakashi took no notice and ordered, she looked a bit disappointed at his non-existent reaction, but Sakura still felt jealous.

'_HA! You do like him!_'

'What!? No I don't!'

'_Then why are you jealous?!'_

'. . .'

'_EXACTLY!'_

'Shut up! I love Sasuke, and always will!'

'_No you don't, admit it_.'

'NO!'

Naruto ordered, and Sakura followed suit.

'What's with her? She's zoning out a lot now. Weird.' Thought Naruto.

As soon as they ordered a girl walked in, she was beautiful! She had long dark brown hair, with her bangs to the side (**A/N or, if your Northern Irish (like me!), or British, she has a side fringe!**). She was thin, but had full womanly curves. She had a perfectly straight nose, apart from at the end, where it went up just a little, and full lips, and the biggest dark blue eyes they had ever seen. She was wearing a short red skirt with black shorts, like Sakura's, underneath, a fishnet shirt with a red top over that, that stopped just under her breasts, to show her perfectly toned stomach. She had red ninja sandals on and black fingerless gloves.

She looked around the room and spotted them, or more specifically, their headbands. Smiling, flashing perfectly straight teeth, apart from one that was a little bit crooked, she walked over.

"Yo!" The girl greeted cheerfully, "I'm Hana!"

"Hey." Kakashi said coolly, but he was a little bit peeved she'd said yo, it _was_ his word after all; he was currently the only one in Konoha to say it!

"Hi!" Sakura said, already liking her, there was just this aura coming off of her!

"HI! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! NICE TO MEET YOU!" Naruto said, while giving his hand for a handshake. She took it, giggling. Sakura then hit him on top of his head,

"NARUTO, KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!"

"LOOK WHOSE TALKIN'!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura growled. Watching the scene before her, Hana burst out laughing.

**Hana's POV **

"I'm glad you find it amusing, you won't after a few days, that's a promise." Kakashi said quietly enough that only she could hear.

"No, I think this is better than T.V!"

"Ne, up to you I guess" She giggled at his reply.

'This will be interesting.' She thought. 'I think I'll enjoy this!'

They set out after paying the bill.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! R&R people!**

**HOLLY OUT!**


	4. First steps in konoha

Chapter 4: First steps in Konoha

**Hey, 4****th**** chapter! Woohoo! Immensnuss, I can't help but notice the lack of reviews, come **_**on**_** people!! I need some encouragement, flames are accepted.**

**I know I don't own Naruto, don't rub it in, but I do own Hana! I think it's a good character, if you don't, tell me, and I'll shape her around the opinions! Oh, by the way, she has an awesome power thing, that will become clear in chapter 5 or 6, not sure which one yet.**

**Chapter 4: First steps in Konoha**

Nothing interesting happened on the journey home, and Hana wasn't nervous at all, but now, when the gates of Konoha were coming into view, she was nervous. She didn't know anyone! She didn't even know where she'll live! How will she get money!? She only had enough to do her for another month, at best. Noticing Hana's expression, Sakura asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit nervous." Over the past few days Hana got to know them a bit better, and Sakura became friends.

"Understandable, have you got enough money?" Sakura asked, then noticed that maybe she wouldn't want to talk about that, lots of people she knows are to proud to even ask for help with their shopping! "I mean . . . You don't have to answer that!"

"It's ok, and no, I don't, anywhere you think I could get a job?"

"Well, Ino owns a flower shop. You could probably work there." Noticing Hana's confused expression, Sakura explained,

"Ino's my best friend/rival, I've known her forever, it's a love-hate relationship." Hana laughed.

"I know what you mean; I have one with my hair." Sakura laughed.

"Look who's talking, at least yours aint pink!"

"LOL"

"LOL?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Your telling me you haven't heard that expression?!" Sakura nodded.

"It means laugh out loud."

"Oh, you are weird, you know that?"

"Why thank you, and so are you."

"Aww thanks!"

"No probz"

Finally arriving at the gates, they walked inside. Hana was impressed. Looking at the mountain, she asked no one in particular,

"Who are they?"

"Them?" Kakashi pointed at the hokage faces, Hana nodded.

"There're the hokages, the last face on the right is the one ruling now."

"Oh, cool, so they're like the president, or king or queen?"

"Hmmm, yes, exactly."

"Cool." Kakashi laughed.

Hana began to walk, and the rest followed.

"Ok so where are we going?!" Hana asked excitedly.

"To the hokage tower."

"Oh, ok!" Hana began to walk, then stopped after a few paces.

"I have no idea where that is! Someone else lead the way!" She said excitedly, again.

"RIGHT, I WILL!" Naruto yelled.

They began to walk the ten minute stroll, and everyone but Hana noticed the stares of the townspeople.

'I MUST BE HAWT!' Naruto thought quite cockily.

'Oh God, I feel so _ugly_ compared to Hana, the men are all staring at her! Lustfully!' Thought Sakura.

'Well, it is rare to see a new face. . .' thought Kakashi, 'but equally rare to see a beauty like Hana.'

Finally arriving at the Hokage tower, they walked inside. They led Hana to the top floor, where the hokage's office was situated. After saying a brief hello, leaving the mission report in and saying goodbye, they left Hana with Tsunade.

"Hello" Tsunade said a she gave a curt nod.

"Yo"

"Your more like Kakashi than you know." Tsunade said under her breath.

"So, uhh, what do you want me for . . .?"

"Oh well, we have a lot to talk about."

"Uhh, ok."

"Right, about your housing situation . . ."

"Yes?!" Hana said hopefully.

"We have arranged an apartment, we will pay this month's rent, but after that your on your own."

"Thank you!"

"Yes, well, here is the relevant information, such as the room number, directions, and of coarse the key."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Oh, before I leave, I am wondering about the jobs in Konoha."

"Oh, well, there's shop work, messenger work, waitress work, and ninja, but you aren't trained, so-"

"Well, I would like to become a ninja."

**Oooh cliff-hanger, sorta, R&R**


	5. New career prospects

Hey, Chapter 5 is here, I rote chapter 4, 5 and six in one go, because I'm at my holiday caravan with my family, and thoroughly bored, no internet connection, There are no people my age around here (they're either 4-5, or like 18) and my phone is broke,

**Hey, Chapter 5 is here, I rote chapter 4, 5 and six in one go, because I'm at my holiday caravan with my family, and thoroughly bored, no internet connection, There are no people my age around here (they're either 4-5, or like 18) and my phone is broke, so you get lots of chapters in one go, go you! Anyway here you go . . . I had lots of go's in there . . . wow**

**Chapter 5: New career prospects**

_Recap:_

"_Oh, before I leave, I am wondering about the jobs in Konoha."_

"_Oh, well, there's shop work, messenger work, waitress work, and ninja, but you aren't trained, so-"_

"_Well, I would like to become a ninja."_

_End Recap._

"What?"

"I want to be a ninja"

"But, you're not trained, a-"

"Well, that's where you're wrong, I am, sorta."

"Oh wel-"

"I have trained myself for the past three years, I don't know if I am good enough, but I want to try."

"Right-"

"So, can I do a test or something, like Sakura and Naruto did when Naruto came home?"

"OK STOP INTURRUPTING ME! I will let you do a trial, with Kakashi, are you fit for today?"

"Yes."

"Right meet him in two hours at training ground three."

"Ok, will do, oh, and Tsunade?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Tsunade smiled

'I'm starting to like this girl!' She thought 'She's . . . spunky!'

"You're dismissed."

"Yes." Hana replied, smiling. She was liking her new life, a lot.

**1 hour later**

'So this is my apartment, it's nice, hmmm, two bedrooms, a bathroom, an en suite, kitchen, living room, and balcony. Cool!'

It was nice, the décor was as well. The sitting room had cream walls, but one was red, it had a chocolate brown fabric sofa,

'I'm glad it isn't leather'

With red cushions, and a red shag-pile rug with brown swirls on it sat in the middle of the floor. A dark wood coffee table and a relatively large T.V, maybe about 32".

The kitchen was white and black. White walls, black counters and cabinets, silver fridge, glass table with black chairs.

'It's all very modern, but nice and cosy.'

The bedroom was relatively plain.

'Probably to let whoever owns it redecorate easily to their own liking'

And the bathroom was blue and white, the ensuite was green and white.

She went to the bedroom and unpacked her things.

'Hmmm half an hour to go, I guess I should make like a tree. . .'

She left, trying to read her map, and failing, badly. She gave up and decided to just walk about and ask directions. She walked for about five minutes and came across an elderly woman.

"Excuse me; do you know where training ground three is?" Hana asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I don't, you'll have to ask some shinobi."

"Oh, well thanks anyway. Good day."

She walked away, a little bit quicker as she realizes that she only has five minutes until the set time. She turns a corner and suddenly the town becomes far busier. From

Ghost town to rush hour at the shops! Hana looks for the headband, which is a dead giveaway to ninja, but not all ninja wear them all the time. She turns another corner and spots three ninja, around her age, two boys and a girl. The girl was beautiful with long black hair and eyes resembling pearls, and looked shy, one of the boys was all mysterious-like, with a jacket that had a collar that reached to about halfway up his face, covering it, sunglasses and his hood up, the third looked to be the friendliest with spiky brown hair and red triangles on his face, he also had a huge dog.

Without thinking, Hana ran up to them and yelled,

"I _love_ your dog! What is he called?!" Well, she _was_ a dog person! Realizing what she had just done, she blushed.

"I mean . . . umm . . ."

The boy laughed, "He's called Akamaru."

"Uhh, yeah well, he's cute."

"Thanks, so what's your name?" He said, attempting to flirt.

"Hana, uhh I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the third training ground." She replied/asked, not buying the flirting thing.

"Sure, I'll take you."

"Thanks!" She said, smiling. He returned the smile.

Looking at the nearest clock, she saw she was _half an hour_ late! She cursed and followed her new-found friend.

"So, why are you going? You're not wearing a headband so I'm assuming you're not ninja."

"No, I'm not – yet. Hopefully I will be tomorrow. I'm new, just got here today, and am hoping to become ninja."

"Oh cool. So what have you to do to prove yourself?"

"I have to fight Kakashi, is he good?"

"Yeah, you'll probably get beaten up pretty bad, no offence."

"None taken. So he's that good huh? I'll have to fight really well then."

"Yeah, I guess you will, well we are here! I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, you will. Later man!"

"Bye."

He walked away and she went inside, noting that she was _forty minutes_ late. Looking around, she saw no one was there.

'Oh no! Has he left?!'

Just as that thought came to her mind, she heard a poof behind her.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late; I got lost on the path of life. . ." She decided to play along; he didn't need to know she only just arrived.

"It's ok, shall we?"

"Right when I say begin . . . Begin!"

He jumped away and she did the same. As he landed, the earth literally grabbed his foot! He looked up and saw that Hana's eyes were brown! He threw a kunai and the earth retreated. Looking at Hana again he saw her eyes were red. She punched the air. He was confused. Then, all of the sudden, fire came out of her fist and blasted him, just like Sasuke did, but she wasn't using any handsigns!

'What is this!?' He thought.

Just before the fire touched him, he went underground. Then the earth below started to rumble! Then he was pushed upwards, coming out of the ground and flying upwards into the air. Then, just as he was about to fall, _something_ pushed him downwards. He hit the ground hard. The earth surrounding him rose and enclosed him in a ball of earth. He felt himself be lifted and the earth opened up a little, revealing Hana's face.

"Do I win?" She asked hopefully.

"I can still fight, so no."

"Ok, you'll tire eventually."

The hole then closed. He punched and kicked and attacked the earth surrounding him, but couldn't get out. Sighing, he said, "Fine, you win!"

"Good."

The earth crumbled away, and he fell, but the grass held down his hands and feet. It seems to have hardened. And he couldn't rip it.

"Uhh, you win, you can let me go."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok"

The grass released him and he got up.

"Why didn't you let me go?"

"I didn't know if you were lying, duh!"

"Well, you'll probably be called to the hokage tower tomorrow at some point, goodnight!"

"Wait!" He turned around, "Do you think I have a chance?"

"I think it's a definite." She smiled.

They both went home.


	6. Results

Yey

**Yey! Chapter six! Hana's power becomes clear! R&R PEOPLE!**

**Chapter 6: Results**

Hana's eyes fluttered open, as the sun shone on her threw her window. She stretched and got up, yawning, she stepped into her slippers.

'Breakfast time!' She thought to herself. She walked into her unused kitchen and realized she didn't go shopping yesterday. Her stomach rumbled, not happy with the unstocked fridge. She walked into her bathroom and showered. Humming to herself, she washed her hair and conditioned it, then washed herself. She got out and patted herself dry, and looked in the mirror.

'Ok, no gross extra arms; I am a-o-kay!'

She pulled on her clothes and brushed her teeth, then washed her face. Walking out of her bathroom, her hair was still wet, she couldn't be bothered drying it, so jus brushed it and put it in a high pony-tail. Figuring it would be dry by the time she got home from the shop. She grabbed her handbag and keys and left.

She got home half an hour later, and unpacked the food. After she finished, she made herself a sandwich. As soon as she finished the door-bell rang.

'Huh, good timing!' She thought inwardly.

She opened her door to find Sakura.

"Hey!"

"Hi, I was in my way here when Tsunade asked me to get you. So here I am."

"Oh, I'm really nervous."

"I'm sure you've done fine on your . . . uhh, exactly what did you do?"

"Oh, that's right, I haven't told you! I've just been busy, that's all."

"Ok, so you can tell me on the way!"

They set out, and ten minutes later, outside the Hokage tower, Hana had finished telling the shortened version of her story.

"That's cool. So this is your result, we're finding out whether or not you're a ninja now?"

"Uh-huh."

"So what are we waiting for, let's go!"

They walked upstairs and into Tsunade's office. She greeted them with a curt nod and a quick hello.

"So, I read the report Kakashi gave me on your 'fight' yesterday, and am very impressed. You took down Kakashi Hatake, which means your actually ANBU level, which is amazing! You weren't even trained! And Sakura, I would like to discuss some things with Hana privately, so could you leave?"

"Uhh, ok. See you later Hana!"

"Later dude!"

Sakura left and Tsunade turned to Hana with a serious look on her face.

"So, I would like you to explain some things."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Right, yesterday I read Kakashi's report, and found some interesting things, like the fact you only moved once the whole time? And that one time was you punching the air, hmmm explain."

"Oh, sure no problem, but why did Sakura have to go?"

"Quite simply, I didn't know if you wanted her to know or not."

"Oh, well, ok."

"So explain."

"Right, well to put it simply, it's a gift passed down my family, or more specifically, a power that graces one female member of my family every three generations. I have it, my great grand aunt had it, and her great grandmother had it and so on. But only one person can have it, it could've been given to my cousin or anyone."

"So exactly what is this 'gift', as you put it?"

"I control the elements."

"Oh, do tell."

"Well, it's all to do with my eyes; I can control wind, earth, plants, water, and fire. But only two at any time. When I control earth, my eyes are brown, plants, they're green, fire, they're red, water, they're blue, wind, they're grey. And when I control two, my eyes are different colours, like; if I use fire and earth, one is brown and the other red."

"And you don't need handsigns?"

"No, but I need to look at what I want to control, or what I'm aiming for, which is why I needed to train so hard, if I'm concentrating and looking at one thing, I need to know what's around me, so I've trained myself to sense when someone is around me, and 99 of the time, I'm right. That's the beauty of it, sharingan has no effect on me, because of my eyes, and my enemy doesn't know what's coming, because my handsigns don't give it away. Cool huh?"

"(Laughing) Yes, I guess it is, as long as you're on our side!)

"Yeah, well I am! Wait, does this mean I'm a ninja?!"

"Yes, and better yet, at jounin level!"

"YESSSS!" Hana squealed as she punched the air.

**So I introduced her secret power! Woo! Tell me if you like it in a review, or something.**

**R&R!! **


	7. MissionSasuke

Sorry about the time skip, but I didn't know what to put in it, so I skipped three years

**Sorry about the time skip, but I didn't know what to put in it, so I skipped three years. Well, here you go!**

**I don't own Naruto. But I do own Hana.**

**Chapter 7: Mission: Sasuke**

_Recap:_

"_Yeah, well I am! Wait, does this mean I'm a ninja?!"_

"_Yes, and better yet, at jounin level!"_

"_YESSSS!" Hana squealed as she punched the air._

_End Recap._

Prologue:

3 years ago, I became ninja. That was my dream, being from a non-ninja village it seemed impossible, but as soon as I turned sixteen, I left home with my parent's blessing. Out of the villages, I chose Konoha, for reasons of my own. Gradually, I became the strongest ninja in the village, apart from Sakura and Naruto, Sakura always at the same level as me since a year ago, and Naruto always one step ahead. Team Kakashi became famous; the strongest, the smartest, the funniest, the loudest. Hundreds of names. I found out about Sasuke some time ago, and now, it's time to retrieve him.

Hana woke up from a deep sleep, because of someone looming over and shaking her.

She screamed.

"Who tha FUCK are you!" She screamed.

"Shhhh, it's me!"

"NARUTO! I'm gonna get you!"

Said boy ran, fast out of the room. She followed, fast.

"Granny-Tsunade wants you!"

She stopped, intrigued, "What?"

"She sent me to get you, Kakashi and Sakura, all of us have to go to the Hokage tower! Don't hurt me!"

She chuckled, "Why didn't you say so? But you could have just rang the doorbell!"

"I did, you sleep like a brick. It took me five minutes to wake you up!"

"Well we all went out yesterday, me, Sakura, Ino and Tenten. So can you blame me?"

"Right, well we gotta go. We still have to get Kakashi and Sakura."

"Give me half an hour, you go get Kakashi, and I'll ring Sakura, ok? You bring Kakashi and yourself over here and me and Sakura will be ready and waiting for you."

"Ok, see ya!"

"Later."

She rang Sakura before she did anything else, and told her to get ready and come here. Then she went to the bathroom and did her morning routine, then got dressed. She had a small breakfast of cereal and a smoothie**. (A/N Weird combination.)** The door bell rang not long after. Sakura was there.

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

The two girls chatted for a while, maybe ten minutes, and then rang Naruto.

"Where are you!?"

"Coming!" The phone crackled

"Hurry up!"

"Ok, lame Kakashi, he wouldn't let me in!" Hana laughed.

"Right just hurry up."

"Ok."

The line went dead. The two young women again started talking for a few minutes, then the guys arrived. Hana locked the doors then left.

"I wonder what she wants us for."

"Probably a mission."

With that, they fell into their own thoughts. It was a short ten minute walk, nothing much, from Hana's apartment to the Hokage tower. They ran into Kiba and Akamaru, said a brief hello, Kiba attempted to flirt with Hana, _again, _Hana ignores him. They say goodbye. Kiba has been trying to go out with Hana for some time, (like so many others) and Hana was thinking about letting him. The only reason she didn't was because she was concentrating on training. She liked Kiba a lot. Before she could decide, they were there. They went upstairs and waited outside the room where Tsunade was.

"Come in." They entered. Before they had said anything, she continued,

"It's about Sasuke." Sakura and Naruto gasped. "We have a lead to his whereabouts. I want you to follow that lead and try to find him. Can you leave today?"

"Yes." All of them replied.

"Ok, leave at four o'clock. No later, no earlier. You need to rest. Well, Hana and Sakura need to. I know this is your day off, but if we had left this he probably would have been gone."

"Ok, we will."

"Here are the details. It will probably be a short mission; maybe two days, but pack for two weeks, just to be sure, and Sakura, bring your medical kit."

"Hai."

"Dismissed and good luck."

"Thank you."

They left, all going to their own houses to get ready. Hana went to the Forest first though, just to think.

'They all have something to do with Sasuke, I'm just a replacement. Sai was before, but he's now on a different team. I hope I can help. It'll probably end up Naruto defeating him, I remember when I was stronger, he was so frustrated. He is going to be hokage, that's obvious, he's stronger than Tsunade, and so are me and Sakura. I know we're legendary, but so is Sasuke, maybe he reached his limit all those years ago, and I know we are getting stronger. I think we can do this, I just don't want to be forgotten when we do.'

She walked to her house and got a shower, she didn't this morning because she was in a rush. She then packed her bag and hid various weapons on her person. She packed some food and money. It was three. She was hungry by this stage and made some scrambled egg for herself, ate it, then cleaned up. It was five to four. She left, nervous but excited.

They met up at the gates. And left.

**So that's chapter 7! Ooh, Hana is worried, I know there hasn't been a lot of funniness, but I think I'll get some in in chapter 9, after they fight Sasuke. **

**R&R!!**


	8. my note from me

This is my note from me

This is my note from me

lol

This story has been discontinued due to the fact I have no reviews

Deal with it


End file.
